


The Apartment

by WarriorFoxtail



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Business dinner, F/M, Keeping Quiet, Oral Sex, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex From Behind, Spanking, Teasing, bridal carry, finally alone, mild hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorFoxtail/pseuds/WarriorFoxtail
Summary: During a business dinner at Charles apartment, Sam teases him, unaware that he plans to return the favor tenfold later that night
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	The Apartment

The evening was in full swing when Sam stepped out of the upstairs bathroom. The last of the guests had arrived just as she’d finished touching up her lip gloss, and she smiled to herself at seeing the familiar faces of her co-workers milling about. They had just succeeded in finishing a very big project, and everyone had seen fit to celebrate a little. Nothing too fancy, and Charles had graciously offered his apartment as the venue. Everyone agreed, both glad for a more casual event for a change, and a little curious to see where such a mysterious man called home.

But that was hours ago. And seeing Charles dressed so casually sophisticated was making her antsier by the minute. She’d stuck close to him most of the night, clinging to his arm in a way that made sure he was aware of her growing need. And all throughout dinner she had been particularly…  _ brazen _ in her attempts at showing him her desires. She bit her lip as she eyed him where he stood by the fireplace, talking casually with Umed and Alex, and recalled how she’d teased his thigh under the table. She’d even been bold enough to run her fingers across his groin once or twice. All she’d gotten from him then was the tiniest strangled gasp, so quick and quiet, if you hadn’t seen what had caused it, you’d never have known. She was thankful for his knack for keeping his composure.

Now, after dinner had concluded, Sam finally saw the consequences of her evening of teasing. He approached after she’d finished a conversation with Jacob and Freddie, approaching from behind after they had wandered off to the living room.

“I’d like a moment of your time upstairs, Samara, if you please,” he whispered softly near her ear, a hand resting gently on her shoulder.

Something in his tone sent a shiver down her spine, and she nodded once. “I-I’ll meet you there,” she replied softly, a warm flush spreading across her nose and cheeks.

The warmth behind her vanished then and when she turned to look, she caught a glimpse of him through the window behind the stove as he headed upstairs. Sam took a moment to catch her breath. He always did know just the right things to say or do to rile her up.

After a few moments to quell any suspicions of both Charles and Sam disappearing at the same time, Sam casually excused herself from the activity to “freshen up” upstairs. As she climbed, her hands began to tremble a little in anticipation. When she reached the top she saw Charles leaning back against the wall, hands tucked casually in his pockets and one ankle crossed over the other, waiting for her. He smirked slightly at seeing her and straightened up.

Sam swallowed nervously as he approached her, his eyes half lidded and his smirk never fading. When she averted her eyes shyly, he hooked his index finger under her chin and gently tilted it up.

“You’ve been acting rather naughty this evening, my dear Bunty.” The mischievous glint in his eyes sent another wave of chills and desire down her spine. “Follow me.” Then he began to walk backwards, his finger never leaving her chin as he guided her down the hall to the balcony overlooking the living room.

Sam swallowed another lump in her throat. Her eyes darted out to the living room where a few of her colleagues sat and mingled, then back to the man before her. She bit her lip, a warm blush covering her cheeks. Through the timidity of her expression, Charles didn’t see any regret in her eyes, only wanton desire. His smirk grew. He leaned closer to her just enough for their noses to barely brush.

“Face the balcony,” he whispered, though his tone left no room for argument.

Sam did as she was told, and stifled a gasp when she felt the back of her long skirt shift up. He gently nudged her feet apart and slid her panties over her hips and halfway down her thighs. “Ch-Charles…” she stammered breathily as his hand slid between her legs towards her already weeping entrance.

“Shh,” he whispered near her ear as he began to stroke her. “You may want to keep your voice down, Miss Young. We wouldn’t want the others to look up, now would we?”

Sam bit her lip to stifle her moans. The energy that shot up her spine at the idea that any of her colleagues could simply look up and see her was alarmingly pleasant. She gripped the railing and her hips rolled a little into the movement of his fingers.

Charles quirked a brow in interest. The tremble of her body and the increasing wetness of her womanhood was all the hint he needed to put the pieces together.

A silky chuckle sounded in her ear followed by a low, husky voice. “Lean forward a little.”

Sam shakily obeyed. There was a little bit of shuffling and his fingers vanished from her core. She whimpered quietly at the loss of him. She felt her panties sliding further down her legs and instinctively stepped out of them when he reached her ankles. Then his hands hooked her thighs and tugged her backwards a little, her bum popping out. Knowing what was coming next, she bit her lip to hold back her gasp.

She sucked in a sharp breath through her nose when his tongue ran the length of her entrance towards her sensitive bundle of nerves, but she managed to keep down any sound. At least until he let his tongue slide into her entrance. She gasped softly, and he squeezed her thighs as a warning to keep quiet. Once she got her voice under control, he shifted, threading a hand through her legs from behind to thumb at her swollen mound. Her breathing became ragged and she couldn’t help but glance warily to the floor below. With the sound of the fireplace, the soft music from the stereo system, and the conversations, it seemed like no one had caught wind of the activities happening above them.

Her legs began to tremble as the heat in her lower belly began to build. Her grip on the railing tightened and her hips ground into his ministrations, seeking more of him. Her head lolled back and her chest heaved with both the effort to breathe and hold back her whines.

He continued circling the sensitive bud while his tongue continued pumping in and out of her. Her ragged breathing and the twitching of her walls around him let him know she was getting close. A few more firm strokes, and her legs seized around him. He eagerly lapped at the wave of desire that hit his tongue, breathing in the intoxicating smell of her arousal. He paid no mind to the liquid desire that ran down his chin and gently rubbed her inner thigh as she rode out the climax.

Once she’d settled, he pulled away from her. Tugging a handkerchief from his pocket, he gingerly wiped her clean, then wiped down his lips and chin. He folded and tucked the handkerchief away in his pocket and silently helped slide her panties back on and into place. Then he stood and turned her away from the balcony. When she stumbled a little as they walked towards the stairs he caught her and chuckled softly.

“Watch your step, Bunty,” he teased. Sam shot him a quick glare, but it melted almost instantly at seeing the mischievous glint in his crystal eyes. She bit her lip against a blush. She could see the promise in his gaze and a shudder ran down her spine. The party was nearly over, but Sam knew her evening was only just beginning.

The apartment was quiet. Only the sounds of crickets outside and the crackle of the fireplace could be heard. Sam, now dressed in a soft pair of pj’s with her hair up in a messy bun, was comfortably curled up on the couch, sipping slowly at a cup of warm cocoa. She was currently lost in a Viewtube video and didn’t notice when a presence appeared behind her. She jumped a little when she felt fingers brush along the back of her exposed neck.

Charles reached forward to catch the mug that tumbled from her hands. Thankfully, it was already empty. He placed the mug on the movable side table, then slowly slid it out of the way. “You spent all evening trying to gain my attention,” he whispered close to her ear, “well now you have it.” A shiver ran down her spine as he pressed a needy kiss to the crook of her neck. “And for such indecent behavior, I think a little punishment is in order. Stand up.”

Sam, face bright pink, didn’t speak, but timidly obeyed, watching as Charles moved around the couch into her peripheral. He guided her to stand beside the couch, before tilting her head a little and pressing another lingering kiss to her neck. She sighed at the contact, just barely aware of his hands running down her sides towards her waistband. As he guided the elastic around her hips, she gripped his arms and shivered.

“Charles…” she gasped.

“You started this war, my dear. Surely you must have expected me to finish it.” He gently spun her around and tugged her flush against his chest. A shuddering sigh escaped her as she felt his desire growing larger against her bum. One by one, he popped open the buttons of her top, pressing kisses along her shoulder as her shirt slid away. Once the cloth had fallen off her shoulders and to the floor, he gently pushed her forward, bending her down over the arm of the couch.

“Ch-Charles?” she squeaked in both disappointment at the loss of his warmth and surprise at the change in position.

“Don’t worry, dear Bunty. I intend to finish what we started on the landing. But first, you’ll deal with the consequences of your ruthless teasing during dinner.” Taking hold of her wrists, he folded and pinned them across her back.

Sam squeaked again when she felt him tug her panties around her bum, then yelped as his hand came down flat across her left buttcheek. A furious blush erupted across her face as heat from both the fireplace and the smack spread through her skin. She was allowed a few seconds to recover before his hand came down across the other buttcheek. She gasped at the electricity that shot straight to her core. It frightened her how much she enjoyed the power he had over her.

“Charles…” she panted as his fingers slid between her thighs to rub at her weeping folds.

“Have you learned your lesson, Samara?”

Another shiver ran down her spine at the sound of her name. “I-I…” her stuttering melted into a low moan as his middle finger circled her sensitive bud.

Another firm smack. “Speak up, my dear. I can’t hear you.”

“Ahh! Yes!” she cried out.

With a satisfied smirk, he rewarded her with a gentle kiss in the dip of the small of her back. “Good girl,” he hummed against her skin.

She felt him release her arms then heard the sound of shuffling clothing. “Charles?” she asked breathily, turning to glance at him over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and her blush deepened at seeing him standing there, completely bare and outlined in gold from the light of the fire. Though his face was shadowed, she could see the glint of lust in his eyes.

He caught her eyes staring and smirked, leaning over her, close to her ear. While his hands worked her panties the rest of the way off her legs, he whispered in a husky voice, “You are not the only who has been suffering all night.” His hand slid around her hips to tease her swollen bundle of nerves. He nipped at the shell of her ear and smirked at the keening moan that sounded in her throat.

“Tell me what you want, Samara.”

“I-I want… y-you.”

“How much of me?”

“All of you.”

He leaned his head down and began to suck at the soft spot of her neck. She whined loudly as his teeth grazed against her skin and his hips began to roll against hers. The hand not occupied between her legs moved up to squeeze and massage at her breasts. He gently rolled her firm nipple between his fingers, eliciting another wanton moan from her lips.

“Charles, please,” she begged softly. “I want… I want to feel you.”

“‘Feel me’? Feel me how?” he purred.

“Ahh, please don’t make me say it.”

“Then how can I give you what you want?”

She whimpered softly and ground her hips backwards against his, trembling at feeling his desire so close to wear she wanted it most. “I want to feel you… i-inside me.”

As he continued to grind his hips against hers, he used the backward momentum to help line himself up with her entrance. Then slowly, oh so achingly slowly, he let himself sink into her, inch by inch.

She cried out in delight with each thrust, savoring the way he stretched and filled her so completely.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, pressing kisses across her shoulder blades and along the top of her spine.

“Yes,” she stuttered quietly.

His eyes shifted up, before he began to pick up his pace. He took hold of her bun and firmly tugged her head backward, though he took care not to hurt her. “I can’t hear you,” he growled lowly.

“Yes! God, yes!” she cried out.

Charles pressed one more hard kiss to the back of her neck and straightened up for a better angle. Taking hold of her hips he began to pound into her at a punishing pace. Her moans and gasps echoed around the room and she clawed at the couch cushions in an attempt to hold on.

Her hips were starting to ache from her position bent over the arm of the couch, but she felt the heat building in her core. She was getting close. “Charles, please!” she begged, tears starting to well in her eyes.

He could feel himself nearing the edge as well, the teasing throughout the night having built up, and reached around her to thumb at her firm pearl. Her legs trembled violently and her breathing grew ragged and labored. In the back of his mind he resolved to hunt down her inhaler after they finished.

“Charles! I’m so close, I-” the rest of her words disappeared into a cry of ecstasy as her climax overtook her. Her body shook and had Charles not been holding her up by the hips, she might have collapsed. As the high of her orgasm passed, he continued to stroke her from the inside, keeping her at the height of sensitivity.

It took only a few more firm thrusts for the pulsing of her tight walls to pull his own desire from him in a breathtaking climax. Eyes screwed shut and teeth bared, he hissed as she milked every last drop from him. Once his muscles released, he took a deep breath.

Hearing Sam wheeze weakly beneath him, he pressed a tender kiss to her shoulder and pulled himself from her before moving to fish her inhaler from her purse. He returned and handed it to her, helping her move and sit down on the couch to rest. She took a few puffs and allowed herself a moment to recover. She smiled up at him sheepishly, and in response he pressed another sweet kiss to her forehead. No words needed to be spoken in that moment, for they both knew what the other would say.

When Sam tried to stand, her legs wobbled. Charles was quick to catch her before she could stumble and retrieved her pj shirt from the floor, helping her slide it on and buttoning up a few of the buttons. He softly ordered her to sit down while he grabbed the rest of their clothes. Sliding on his sweatpants, he draped her pants and his shirt over his arm then moved back over to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slid the other under her knees, then lifted her up into a bridal carry. Sam flushed at the action, but didn’t resist, knowing she wouldn’t have the strength to make it up both flights of steps.

When she leaned her head against his shoulder, he pressed another kiss to her forehead and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Once there, he laid her down on the bed and left to the bathroom to grab a washcloth for her. He returned and handed it to her, and while she cleaned up, he changed into some fresh pjs and grabbed a clean pair of panties for her from the drawer he had set aside for her. Once they were both changed and the dirty laundry had been tossed in the hamper, Charles pulled the covers back and climbed in next to Sam, draping the blankets back over both their bodies.

She nuzzled in close to him, enjoying the strength of his arms around her shoulders. As she idly traced the shape of his collarbone, sleep began to tug at her senses. Her words were a soft mumble in the darkness. “Hey, Charles?”

“Hmm?” he hummed softly into her hair.

“I love you.”

There was a moment of silence, then he cupped the back of her head in his hand, his fingers weaving through her hair. His nose nuzzled against hers and he pressed his forehead to hers. “And I love you, fy annwyl Samara.”

Sleep found them both with a small smile on their lips~


End file.
